


Decipher

by syvamiete



Series: Midam Christmas Calendar [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syvamiete/pseuds/syvamiete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels are not always the most clearest ones in what comes expressing their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decipher

Adam lowered his book and looked curiously at the angel on the other end of the couch. It had now been ten minutes since Michael had sat down and hadn’t done anything but fidgeted and started to pick a hole into the fabric of the armrest.

“What is it?” Adam finally asked, because seriously, he had to let him out of his misery. It wasn’t even funny anymore how nervous the Sword of Heaven looked.

“You know,” Michael started fumbling, “how sometimes you meet someone who are so beautiful and fascinating and all that, but then you get to know them and five minutes later they are dull as a brick?”

“Yes…” He didn’t have a glue where Michael was aiming.

“And that then there’s other people who you meet and think ‘Not bad, they’re okay’, Michael continued keeping his eyes strictly guarded on his hands.

Wait a minute. This started to sound disturbingly familiar…

“But then you get to know them and their…” Michael waved his hand vaguely. “Their face just, kind of, becomes them, like their personalities written all over it and they ‒ they just turn into something so beautiful, so fascinating,” his voice died down and a faint blush started to creep on his face.

There was a long moment of silence when Adam didn’t knew how to react and Michael’s knuckles were turning white as he gripped his jeans to prevent himself from twisting his hands. Adam stared at the angel. Why on Earth had he suddenly started to act like a teenaged girl in the presence of her‒ Oh dear Lord.

“Well, there are three things I know,” he started gingerly, sitting up. “First, we have to start to limit the time you watch TV with Gabriel. You have started to quote Doctor Who.”

Michael’s blush deepened.

“Secondly, I’m not completely satisfied with that quote. It doesn’t mention the rare situation when you meet someone so beautiful and fascinating and soon they turn out to be a total ass, but then you spent more time with them and get to really know them and they turn out to be just as beautiful and fascinating as you first thought they would be.”

Michael finally raised his eyes to look at him confusedly and opened his mouth to argue, but before he could say anything, Adam continued: “And thirdly,” he stopped to make sure the angel was looking him in the eyes. “Next time, I want to hear that with our own words.”

Michael’s blush deepened fiercely and he scrambled up from the couch, but before he could flee, Adam yanked him back down and leaned to kiss him.

At first, Michael froze completely, but after a while Adam could feel how he started to relax and couldn’t hold his grin when the angel’s hands grabbed his clothes possessively. He had deciphered his angel correctly after all.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who wonder what quote Michael used, it's from Amy Pond from the episode The Girl Who Waited (6x10):
> 
> "You know when sometimes you meet someone so beautiful — and then you actually talk to them and five minutes later they're as dull as a brick; but then there's other people. And you meet them and you think, "Not bad, they're okay," and when you get to know them ... their face just, sort of, becomes them, like their personality's written all over it, and they just — they turn into something so beautiful. Rory's the most beautiful man I've ever met."


End file.
